Distracción
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: MiriDeku implícito. Jamás le sorprendió verlos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** Esto es mero entretenimiento.

 _Tengo miedo porque he escrito por varios días seguidos... la musa me va a traicionar, lo sé._

 _Me estoy divirtiendo demasiado con esto -risas-.  
_

 _Nota: Escrito desde la perspectiva de_ Nighteye _._

 ** _MiriDeku implícito._**

* * *

 **Distracción**

Había estado tan reacio a aceptar al chico no sólo porque sabía que era el muchacho que _All_ _Might_ escogió como su sucesor sino porque sabía que sería una distracción para el joven Toogata.

Por ello jamás le sorprendió verlos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo de su jornada.

Está casi seguro de que el llevar al chico de pecas ante él ha sido más un impulso y un capricho del chico permeable, que una decisión premeditada. Tal vez un sesenta contra un cuarenta por ciento.

Desde su escritorio ve al par de jóvenes héroes organizar los papeles que les ha dejado en la mesa de la sala. Toogata es bastante agradable, agarra confianza con facilidad y es obvio que le tiene cierto afecto al chico de primer año. Se pega al menor hasta que sus rodillas chocan, hasta que sus hombros se tocan, hasta que no hay ni un solo vacío entre sus costados, aun cuando es innecesaria tanta cercanía, están en un sofá de tres plazas y caben fácilmente en el mueble.

No sabe si Midoriya es tan denso como para no darse cuenta de las intenciones del mayor. Probablemente ni siquiera el chico de tercer año es consciente de sus propios sentimientos.

Y reprime la necesidad de suspirar, ambos son igual de atolondrados.

Decide continuar con el caso que tiene entre sus manos y mientras trata de concentrarse en la pantalla del computador su atención se dirige abruptamente al par de chicos.

Mirio es una persona más física, de contacto, lo sabe, sin embargo de cualquier manera le descoloca un poco ver que le abraza con tanta soltura. Acomoda sus lentes y tiene el impulso de aclarar la garganta para separarlos, mas sólo lo tiene y simplemente se queda observando a los estudiantes.

Hay demasiada cercanía entre ellos y le resulta hilarante que sean tan ciegos. Porque es evidente la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera es necesario que use su previsión para ver si tendrán una relación más íntima en algún momento, el más bajo es un manojo de nervios cuando está con el muchacho permeable.

Ya son cinco minutos desde que Toogata mantiene su brazo alrededor de Midoriya y parece que este último no es consciente de ello, no le toma importancia y se pregunta si es algo común entre ellos, tal vez sólo cree que es normal para el mayor y por eso no se queja ni se lo hace notar al otro; o puede ser una simple actuación para permanecer así más tiempo.

Si fuera más sincero se daría cuenta de que a Mirio tampoco le molesta y que, en cambio, es una acción totalmente intencional. Quiere tener más contacto con él, en más de un sentido.

Ya ha pasado diez minutos observando al par de adolescentes y no ve que las cosas avancen ni retrocedan... Es tan frustrante como esas telenovelas que pasan por la televisión abierta. No puede objetar contra sus acciones, están haciendo su trabajo después de todo, pero podrían hacerlo en cualquier parte, no en la sala de su oficina.

-Señor, nos retiramos. -Se acerca Toogata a su escritorio, seguido muy de cerca por el peliverde.

Se despide del muchacho y tan pronto pasa Midoriya al lado de él lo detiene. El estudiante de tercer año no se da cuenta y sale de la oficina.

El más bajo le mira confundido y se endereza para quedar frente a él.

Acomoda sus lentes y habla -Puede que aceptara tu solicitud de pasante pero si te vuelves una distracción no dudaré en rechazarla.

Entonces se percata de que Midoriya no es tan despistado como aparenta. Sus mejillas se han coloreado de un rojo brillante que se ha extendido hasta la punta de sus orejas, y sabe que ha entendido a qué se refiere.

-¿Midoriya-kun? -Su aprendiz se asoma por las puertas y el susodicho brinca en su sitio, aún más nervioso. -¿Pasa algo?

-¡N-no, no pasa nada! -Mueve frenéticamente las manos y el de cabello claro lo mira bastante entretenido. -¡Co-con permiso! -Le dice mientras hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación con prisa.

Mirio se queda mirando hacia donde el muchacho se fue y voltea a verlo con una gran sonrisa. -Le agrada, ¿verdad? -Sus mejillas están ligeramente coloradas.

Le hace señas para que se vaya y sabe que en realidad se ha referido a sí mismo.


End file.
